


Purr?

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [15]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Aslan and Eustace, Lions don't purr!
Relationships: Aslan & Eustace Scrubb
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Purr?

**Author's Note:**

> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9851184#cmt9851184

Eustace stared at the huge Lion in front of him making a deep rumbling sound as He butt his head into Eustace's chest. Lions didn't purr... did they? Eustace was far too scared to ask and would rather He was purring than roaring (he did make a mental note to ask his cousins later, though).


End file.
